Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) transmission and reception techniques to facilitate cooperative communications across multiple transmission and reception points (e.g., cells) are currently being studied and defined. In CoMP operation, multiple points coordinate with each other in such a way as to improve signal quality to a user with interference avoidance and joint transmission techniques.
For different CoMP transmission schemes, the network needs to know the channel quality information (CQI), pre-coding matrix indicator (PMI), and rank information (RI) supported by the UE to optimize scheduling. Further, the individual CoMP scheme performance is characterized by other parameters, such as interference measurements.
There is, therefore, a need in the art to efficiently feedback signal communication parameters for use in scheduling CoMP transmission.